Mine
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: The Dwarves and Bilbo show up at the Kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil discovers what's so special about the Halfing.
1. PART 1

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: **

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Characters:**

**Additional Info: **This was a prompt on LIVEJOURNAL [dunno why I wrote AO3]

* * *

**Summary: **There needs to be more Thranduil/Bilbo! I mean the elven king who sees everyone as flies is actually astonished by Bilbo and even invited him to stay with him (his side, technically) before the BOFA.

Come on, just imagined that long blond hair all disheveled or forming a golden curtain around Bilbo.

The prompt:

Somehow Thranduil won Bilbo over (would prefer if it's not non-con, but I'm not against it either) and so now they're together. The hobbit is half of Thranduil's size which makes him all the more deliciously tight.

Bonus for:  
+++++ Smitten Thranduil  
++++ Possessive Thranduil  
+++ Thranduil discovers the many positions he can fuck Bilbo with their size difference  
++ Fucked-out-of-his-mind Bilbo  
+ Thranduil carries Bilbo bridal style

Everything else is up to the filler. Would prefer something more soulful and gentle than plain dirty sex although plain dirty sex is good too.

* * *

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating:** Rated T for now

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

**Summary:** The Dwarves and Bilbo show up at the Kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil discovers what's so special about the Halfing.

* * *

**Part 1:**

He didn't understand all the huff about the hobbit, a hobbit was probably less than half his height. The dwarfs were going on about their burglar and how caring and courageous he was.

He had gone to Thorin Oakenshield earlier that year to discuss the situation, so dwarves could enter Mirkwood without being imprisoned. That would be the reason that Thorin and a few dwarves were coming to Mirkwood for an unknown length of time.

"King Thranduil, the dwarves have arrived." It was time to meet those brash males and play generous host to them. Thranduil made his way down the elegant halls, muttering with frustration when his hair fell into his face awkwardly. No matter what people thought, Elves weren't always graceful and elegant. They had their moments, especially Thranduil, he just hid it better than others.

Smirking Thranduil rounded the corner and stopped abruptly at the tiny creature standing at the head of the group. His hair was a lighter brown than Thorin's and certainly gentler face, no facial hair in view. Must be the hobbit.

"Ah, King Thranduil." Thorin pushed Bilbo behind him protectively and Thranduil's eyes narrowed before he made his face impassive again. "A pleasure as usual."

"Thorin, Welcome to the Kingdom of Mirkwood. Why is the halfling amongst you?" His eyes zoomed in on Bilbo who was looking around curiously and not even paying attention to the conversation the two males were having.

"Bilbo is a part of our group. I apologize, I had just assumed that you'd let him enter." Thorin and his nephew's Fili and Kili created a small semi-circle protectively around Bilbo, who seemed to realize something was happening; and it involved him.

"There is no need, I will gladly accept another guest. We'll have to find him accommodations, Bilbo was it? Care to join me on a tour around the castle?" As he saw the hesitant look on the hobbits face, he quickly added. "Just until the dwarves are settled. I can even show you the Library." It was oddly adorable the way Bilbo had perked up at the mention of books.

When Bilbo nodded and went to stand beside the King, he was surprised at how tall the King was. From a distance the King looked elegant and graceful, almost womanly. With Bilbo being closer now, he noticed the muscles and the height he'd missed from the distance.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **Tell me what you think, I really would enjoy reviews

-Alii xoxo


	2. PART 2

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: **

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Characters:** Thorin, Kili, Fili

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

* * *

**Summary: **There needs to be more Thranduil/Bilbo! I mean the elven king who sees everyone as flies is actually astonished by Bilbo and even invited him to stay with him (his side, technically) before the BOFA.

Come on, just imagined that long blond hair all disheveled or forming a golden curtain around Bilbo.

The prompt:

Somehow Thranduil won Bilbo over (would prefer if it's not non-con, but I'm not against it either) and so now they're together. The hobbit is half of Thranduil's size which makes him all the more deliciously tight.

Bonus for:  
+++++ Smitten Thranduil  
++++ Possessive Thranduil  
+++ Thranduil discovers the many positions he can fuck Bilbo with their size difference  
++ Fucked-out-of-his-mind Bilbo  
+ Thranduil carries Bilbo bridal style

Everything else is up to the filler. Would prefer something more soulful and gentle than plain dirty sex although plain dirty sex is good too.

* * *

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: **

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Characters:**

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

**Summary:** The Dwarves and Bilbo show up at the Kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil discovers what's so special about the Halfling.

* * *

**Part 2:**

Smirking when Thorin was led away with an angry scowl on his face, Thranduil looked down at the halfling. Most humans would be looking at him, he was elegant, royalty, beautiful some had said. The halfling was looking around the hallways in awe, not even giving Thranduil his attention.

Clearing his throat Thranduil watched as the halfling hesitantly looked up at him. When he started noticing a lot of the elves began looking at Bilbo, he stepped slightly closer to the hobbit. He didn't quite understand why he was being defensive, but he wanted the hobbits undivided attention. He was the King of Mirkwood, he should have everyone's attention.

When Bilbo suddenly gasped and stopped, Thranduil turned around to see what had caused such a reaction. Upon seeing Bilbo's avid attention on a painting from his crowning as Mirkwood King, Thranduil couldn't help but smirk. The hobbit was going to be entertaining, and Thranduil was going to have him near him as much as possible.

"This is amazing." Bilbo unknowingly reached forward and caressed the side of the portrait frame. Thranduil watched Bilbo hands, and wondered what it would feel like to have his fragile hands on his skin. Watching his small hands on the frame, caused Thranduil to freeze. Why was he so enthralled with this small hobbit! He could have anyone he liked, and he was entranced with this tiny creature that was travelling with the dwarves.

"Come, there is much more to see than this painting." Thranduil continued on, but he made sure to shorten his stride so that the hobbit could catch up. It was difficult to contain his normal straight face, when watching his little hobbit looking around the castle in awe. _His _hobbit, Bilbo would soon be… that Thranduil knew for sure. No dwarf, human, elf or hobbit was going to tell him otherwise. This fascinating creature would belong to him, and him only.

"Are you seriously going to let him just take our burglar like that, Uncle?" Fili and Kili whined to Thorin. It didn't really help the mood that Thorin was in at that moment, Bilbo was supposed to stay with them… not be taken away by the wanna- be gazelle.

"We are guests amongst Mirkwood, King Thranduil can do as he pleases." Thorin spat, glaring at the rooms they were given. The Elven King was definitely bragging, he knew that the dwarves had just got Erebor back so their rooms weren't quite up to par to Mirkwoods.

"Have you seen King Thranduil, he looks like a queen." Kili snickered. Fili whapped his brother over the head, but his lip twitched. Thorin really should apprehend them, but it was so true. He grumpily sat on one of the chairs, and sulked. Kili and Fili peeked in the hallway to see if they could spot Bilbo but when he wasn't there, they went back inside the room and presumed the same position as their uncle.

**I re-watched Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and I wrote this last part while I was BAWLING at the end of the movie when Lucy realises they can't go back! Someone save me! **


	3. PART 3

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: **

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: **

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Characters:** Thorin, Kili, Fili

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

* * *

**Summary: **There needs to be more Thranduil/Bilbo! I mean the elven king who sees everyone as flies is actually astonished by Bilbo and even invited him to stay with him (his side, technically) before the BOFA.

Come on, just imagined that long blond hair all disheveled or forming a golden curtain around Bilbo.

The prompt:

Somehow Thranduil won Bilbo over (would prefer if it's not non-con, but I'm not against it either) and so now they're together. The hobbit is half of Thranduil's size which makes him all the more deliciously tight.

Bonus for: +++++ Smitten Thranduil ++++ Possessive Thranduil +++ Thranduil discovers the many positions he can fuck Bilbo with their size difference ++ Fucked-out-of-his-mind Bilbo + Thranduil carries Bilbo bridal style

Everything else is up to the filler. Would prefer something more soulful and gentle than plain dirty sex although plain dirty sex is good too.

* * *

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: T/M?**

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

**Summary:** The Dwarves and Bilbo show up at the Kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil discovers what's so special about the Halfling.

* * *

**Part 3:**

The next day wasn't any better for the dwarves, King Thranduil had arrived early morning and requested that Bilbo spend the day with him. Bilbo not wanting to be rude to their host, and because he really did enjoy spending time with the elven King; had agreed immediately. Thorin, Kili and Fili hadn't had the opportunity to say anything to Bilbo, because he'd arrived too late. When their burglar was taken early mornings, all three dwarves glared at their breakfast dishes. It didn't help that King Thranduil always smirked when himself and Bilbo passed them in the hallways.

"Thranduil, don't you have more important duties than showing me around your kingdom?" Bilbo had been requested to call the King by his given name, and the hobbit had only agreed when they were in private. It made him feel special and he was going to take advantage of it.

"As you know I am King, I may do as I like. I can also do my work later. I enjoy spending time with you little one." Thranduil was as surprised as Bilbo was at the small endearment he had added. He wasn't known for such things, and elves tended to be more private about their feelings. Especially King Thranduil.

Bilbo being Bilbo, assumed it was in reference to his size. Which in a sense it had been, but Thranduil had used it as a nickname of sorts. One of which he was going to use in private.

"I know, but you've catered to my needs long enough. This was to be about the dwarves, was it not?" Bilbo peered shyly up at the tall male. He'd gotten quite used to the sheer size of him, but slowly Bilbo found out his body reacted oddly when he was at the disadvantage.

Sighing Thranduil looked down at his hobbit. The way he looked up, made him want to just bend down and kiss the frown off his face. Now that he thought of it...

The only warning Bilbo had was the fact Thranduil's pointed ears twitched right before he bent down, cupped his ears and kissed him. The kiss was firm, and it told Bilbo exactly what Thranduil was trying to tell him. Weakly gripping the top of Thranduil's silky garment, Bilbo tried to steady himself.

When Bilbo's legs started to tremble, Thranduil cupped the back of his head and held him upright against his front. Humming in delight, Thranduil pulled back and licked his lips. When Bilbo followed his lips, he let out a growl. He was going to fully claim this halfling as his and nobody was going to take him away.

As his little one swayed, Thranduil reached down and lifted him into his arms. Bilbo let out an adorable surprised squeak and clutched his shoulders.

"Thranduil!" He looked around him, letting out a relieved sigh when he didn't see anybody around them. He could not believe that the elven king was holding him bridal style. How embarrassing!

"Hush little one, it'll be much quicker this way." With swift and steady footsteps, Bilbo realized they were outside his bed chambers a little too late. Staring wide eyed at the large doors, Bilbo looked up straight into Thranduil's burning eyes. "You're mine."

It wasn't a question, and it wasn't ever going to be a question. Bilbo Baggins from this point forward belonged to Thranduil; King of Mirkwood.

"Nothing, and nobody can take you away from me Bilbo." When Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, Thranduil shook his head and growled. "Nobody"

As he was placed on the bed, Bilbo leaned back and sucked in a harsh breath. "Thranduil, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I care not, you are mine. All that matters is us." The elven king overshadowed Bilbo's tiny frame, one of which was trembling in excitement.

"Its only been a few weeks..." Bilbo gasped when he felt Thranduil's elegant fingers brush along his side. Wrapping his tiny hands around his soon to be lovers large palm, Bilbo tried to calm down.

"I knew you'd be mine the moment I saw you, these weeks just proved it to me." Thranduil said aggressively. He was leaning fully over Bilbo, caging him to the bed. In this position he could feel the difference in them, and he couldn't wait to feel Bilbo around him. His whole body shuddered at the images his mind was conjuring.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** Should I add more? Q_Q

REVIEW PLEASE

-Alii xoxo


	4. PART 4 - SMUT!

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: RATED M**

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Characters:** Thorin, Kili, Fili

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

* * *

**Summary: **There needs to be more Thranduil/Bilbo! I mean the elven king who sees everyone as flies is actually astonished by Bilbo and even invited him to stay with him (his side, technically) before the BOFA.

Come on, just imagined that long blond hair all disheveled or forming a golden curtain around Bilbo.

The prompt:

Somehow Thranduil won Bilbo over (would prefer if it's not non-con, but I'm not against it either) and so now they're together. The hobbit is half of Thranduil's size which makes him all the more deliciously tight.

Bonus for: +++++ Smitten Thranduil ++++ Possessive Thranduil +++ Thranduil discovers the many positions he can fuck Bilbo with their size difference ++ Fucked-out-of-his-mind Bilbo + Thranduil carries Bilbo bridal style

Everything else is up to the filler. Would prefer something more soulful and gentle than plain dirty sex although plain dirty sex is good too.

* * *

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Shilo_Midnight (Ochibii-chan)

**Rating: T/M?**

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairings:** Thranduil x Bilbo

**Additional Info: **In answer to prompt on LiveJournal

**Summary:** The Dwarves and Bilbo show up at the Kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil discovers what's so special about the Halfling.

* * *

**Part 4:**

**Dedicated to **_Cyrise-sevens_** for that fantastic review!**

Staring up at this beautiful elven King leaning over him, Bilbo wondered what he'd done in his past life to warrant such attention. He wasn't much really, just a normal hobbit. A little thinner than most, quite small really. He wasn't anything impressive. Gasping Bilbo let the covers immerse him, he wasn't surprised that they were silky smooth beneath him. On top of this large bed which could probably fit more than 50 of him, with Thranduil draped over him was a dream come true. Whining, Bilbo tilted his head back and demanded the true beginning of their relationship to start with a kiss.

Groaning at the submissive position Bilbo had unknowingly put himself into, Thranduil leaned down and gave what his little one demanded. At the first they were testing the waters so to speak, but at the first brush of their lips they knew it was going to happen. Thranduil leaned more heavily against Bilbo, but made sure not to absolutely squish his loved one. Tilting his head to the side, he deepened the kiss and shivered when Bilbo's tiny hand clutched his side. The hobbit was practically shaking in excitement. With the well calculated slide of Thranduil's tongue, Bilbo couldn't help but lean back and let his beauty do all the work.

Sliding a hand under Bilbo's shirt, Thranduil began lifting his little halflings shirt off. It was quick because he was so small, but Thranduil took his time feeling the hobbits rough skin. Rough from the adventure with Thorin and company the hard work he did to get where he was right now in life. Just where he belonged, which was the elven kings arms. "T-Thran-duil.." Bilbo arched into the hand caressing his chest.

"You too p-please" Bilbo clutched the tallers shirt, trying to tug it up. It only made it to the edge of Thranduil's stomach. Whimpering, Bilbo tried to force it up, but it kept stopping. "P-Please"

"Mmm… Impatient little one." Thranduil chuckled leaning back, and taking his tunic off in one quick motion. Hearing a gasp from the body beneath him, Thranduil couldn't help but smirk when he reached for his pants. Tugging them off along with his boots he stood proudly, allowing his hobbit the luxury of viewing his fine body. When Bilbo whined and began to reach for him. Thranduil couldn't help but pin his hobbits arms to the bed. Growling Bilbo bit into the smooth arm in his view and contently lay back when his lover grunted and pulled his arms away.

"Bilbo, what a bad hobbit you're being. I think you need to be punished." Thranduil smiled at the stunned expression on his little lovers face.

"T-Thranduil, please. I'll behave, I promise." Bilbo sat up on his knees beside the still standing King. He put his hands on either side of himself and waited. He let out a squeal of surprise when the tall elf suddenly cupped him with his long elegant fingers through his pants. Grasping the hand into place, Bilbo rocked his body into it. "Ah god!" Moaning he tilted his head backwards in a submissive pose. "T-Thranduil."

"Bilbo, my precious. You need to get these pants off." When Thranduil pulled his hand away and Bilbo began frantically trying to get his pants off himself. When his trembling fingers weren't firm enough, he screamed in frustration. Bilbo sobbed unhappily as he looked up at his lover.

Chuckling, Thranduil pushed his little one onto his back again and easily grasped the others pants and yanked them off. Laying on his back completely bare, Bilbo reached his hands towards the long locks of blond hanging over him.

"Kiss me" The hobbit arched his back so that he was closer to the other. He gently held the elf's hair so that he couldn't get away; not that he wanted to. "Please" Bilbo opened his mouth to get him to hurry up only to groan when the other seized his lips.

"So impatient, I see where this will make life more interesting."

"Life..? T-Thranduil? Mmm..." Bilbo whined into the mouth that decided it wasn't important what he was saying. Wrenching his mouth from the other, Bilbo frowned at his lover. "Thranduil." He scolded.

Humming, the other placed his body more heavily on top of him "I did say life, is there a problem?"

"Life is a very long time. Are you sure yo—hmph." Once again Bilbo was interrupted.

Thranduil tilted his head to the side to give himself a better angle. Easily taking control of their kiss, he caressed and thrust his tongue against Bilbo's. And relished the warmth of his lovers' small mouth. Groaning, he lifted Bilbo's body against his body. When the other gasped, he pushed his tongue further into his lovers' mouth.

"Thranduil, more please!" Bilbo groaned, opening his mouth wider. "Please…" he begged, gripping his lovers' shoulders.

"What do you want?" Thranduil turned them so that he was on the bottom, while Bilbo sat on his stomach. Moaning Bilbo rocked his small body against the tallers.

"I want y-you." Shuddering in excitement, Bilbo grabbed Thranduil's hands. "I want all of you."

The hobbit shuddered in pleasure when he placed his lovers' hands on his waist. He knew he had to prepare himself but he wasn't sure if Thranduil wanted to do it himself.

"All of me, little one?" Thranduil couldn't help but gape when he noticed the other reaching behind to test his tightness. Gasping Bilbo realized he'd have to wet his fingers; they weren't lubricated enough. Rocking himself on top of Thranduil, Bilbo placed his fingers in his own mouth and sucked.

Groaning Thranduil enjoyed the sight of Bilbo sitting on his abdomen, rocking his beautiful body against his. Rubbing their skin together in friction and sucking his fingers, knowing he needed to be prepared. Chuckling at the others impatience, Thranduil reached for the oil on the bedside table. Lathering up his fingers before Bilbo could see, he slid a finger into his lover.

Crying out, Bilbo arched his back and squeezed his thighs around the other and almost bit his own fingers. "Thran! Oh!"

"Bilbo, what do you want?" Thranduil shivered when he heard his name shortened. No one really ever shortened it, because… well he was king.

"More! More!" He cried, leaning into Thranduil's finger, he gasped when he felt another finger slide in alongside its brother.

"More?" Thranduil chuckled when his lover continued to suck on his fingers. "What is it you want?"

"Yes, more!" He panted, his other hand baring red marks down Thranduil's chest.

"How much more?" Thranduil inserted a third finger, thrusting them all in a nice rhythm; the same rhythm as Bilbo's rocking motion.

"More than I could ever imagine." Thranduil shoved his last finger into Bilbo and shuddered when the other opened up and immediately pushed back into his fingers, eager to receive them.

"I want your cock inside of me," Bilbo panted against the others shoulder. He scooted backwards until he felt his lovers' warm shaft against the cleft of his ass. Squirming at the feeling, Bilbo tilted forward and bared his ass in the air; filled with Thranduil's fingers.

"You do appear ready, little one" He pushed his fingers in as far as he could, and was surprised at how well his hobbit was taking his fingers being so deep.

"I am ready, Thran! Hurry!" Bilbo instantly tensed in anticipation.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: BWAHAHA **Poor unfortunate souls... Unfortunately I had writers block and that's how much I've had since a long while.

I just quit my job, so I may have more time.

*stares at screen* -Why are my smut scenes WAY longer than my original plot chapters... That tells you something about me -blushes-

_Alii xoxo _


End file.
